Current systems for depositing rail car loads include rotary frame assemblies that dump the contents of a rail car into a destination container by tipping the rail car over within a rotary frame securing the rail car. The rotary frame of the rail car assembly receives a rail car therein, and a power train connected to appropriate mechanical gearing and linkages turns the frame about a central frame axis to a pre-set angle of rotation sufficient to allow the contents of the rail car to exit from an opening in the rail car.
The rotary frame assembly in traditional rail car dumpers is an industrial strength frame assembly that outlines a shape and size sufficient to hold and turn an entire rail car of standard freight train dimensions. The significant weight and size of the rail car, along with the weight and size of the frame assembly itself, requires detailed structural engineering to ensure proper support, safety, and durability. One kind of component that is particularly subject to stress in a rotary rail car dumper assembly is the base arrangement that essentially supports the entire assembly and enables the whole operation of maintaining a rail car above ground in a position for rotating the frame and dumping the contents of the rail car.
Along the base region of a traditional rotary dumper frame assembly, the frame assembly utilizes trunnions that support each end of the frame assembly. The trunnions are configured to support and turn the rotary frame assembly about the central axis of the frame assembly. Generally, the trunnions raise the rotary frame assembly off the ground and providing rotary components that engage the rotary frame assembly so that the frame assembly turns, about a central axis, along the trunnions. In this way, the intense weight of the frame assembly, with and without a rail car therein, rests on the rotors of a set of trunnions positioned under support positions in the rotary frame assembly. Typically, four trunnions support the rotary frame assembly and allow for the frame assembly to rotate thereon.
In traditional rotary frame assemblies, the rotor of the trunnion is a trunnion wheel, or even a pair of trunnion wheels, that mates or at least contacts, with a portion of the frame assembly. The trunnion wheels allow the frame assembly to rotate along the intersection of the trunnion wheels and those portions of the frame assembly mating with each trunnion wheel. In this way, the drive train of the frame assembly imparts rotary motion to the frame assembly, and the frame assembly is free to rotate along the trunnion wheels that provide not only support for the weight but corresponding rotary motion at the same time.
As noted above, the extreme weight and the mechanical stress of rotary motion lead to numerous issues in regard to maintenance of the rotary frame assembly and the trunnion wheels. To date, the trunnion wheels require the whole trunnion assembly to be dismantled in the event that the trunnion wheel needs to be replaced. Accordingly, the trunnion for a rotary frame must be taken out of commission and the trunnion wheel removed for repair by extracting the wheel pin and the entire wheel assembly. Accordingly, a need exists in the art of rotary rail car dumpers for an apparatus, a method, and a system that accommodates a quick change rotary rail car dumper assembly.